Glitched
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. Red AlertxInferno. Inferno stands up for Red Alert after the whole Negavator incident


Warnings: A little bit of violence  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: Yeah, I have my reasons for this. And also I was forced *pleads* casusfere and huntingospray accosted me in an im chat and demanded I wrote this. Well… almost. I said should I write it and they both said yes!  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

"I don't think Ah heard ya right…" Inferno drawled, standing up and towering over Cliffjumper easily.

"I said that Red Alert has a glitch. It's the only explanation as to why he's so fragging paranoid." Cliffjumper stared up at the fire truck, not as intimidated as he really ought to be judging by the glint in Inferno's optics. Inferno nodded.

"That's what Ah thought ya said."

It was over before it began, a quick hit from Inferno grounded Cliffjumper. Literally. Grapple and Hoist had to be called to extract the Minibot from the rec room floor. Thankfully, Inferno made his own way to the brig, followed by an (understandably) nervous Ironhide.

The old warrior watched as Inferno tried to make himself comfortable on the berth that just simply wasn't designed for someone his size.

"Why'dya do it Inferno?"

"Ahm sick of 'em all sayin' it's a glitch Ironhide. It ain't and they just don't seem ta understand that."

"Poundin' ev'ry mech inta the ground who says it is ain't the way ta go Inferno."

"Don't do 'em any harm."

"I think Ratch' might have somethin' ta say to the contrary."

"Well if it makes 'em stop sayin' it, then I don't care. They don't know how good they've got it. How because he does his job right, how safe they are. Ya know back on Cybertron our base were the only one that hadn't been infiltrated by 'Cons? That were Red's doing. His security system an' dedication ta duty. It ain't a glitch. It just ain't…" Ironhide nodded his head in agreement, watching the fire engine. He knew it must be difficult for Inferno, listening to the others bad-mouthing his mate. He'd been there at the event that prompted most of this foolish rumor; the testing of the Negavator where Soundwave and his cassettes had decided to gatecrash. And try and destroy half of the Autobots' temporary bunker before they left. Unfortunately it just happened to be the half that Red Alert was in, and the security director had been trapped under the collapsed ceiling. The damage taken had shorted his logic circuits, meaning that he believed everything was a threat. Ironhide fought back a sigh as he remembered the desperate search for Red Alert. The need to find him before he potentially burned himself out.

"Ya know violence ain't the answer Inferno. Besides, what would Red say if he knew whatcha were doin'?"

"He'd say he was disappointed. Which I am." Ironhide jumped at the sound of Red Alert's voice, not having heard the security director enter the brig. Inferno seemed to somehow slump on the berth he was perched on.

"He were just standing up fer ya Red."

"I know he was Ironhide." Red Alert shot Inferno a fond, yet exasperated look.

"I jus' don't like hearin' them say those sorta things." Inferno muttered, not looking up from where he was fixated on a spot on the floor.

"They've been saying those sort of things for years Inferno. You know as well as I do they probably won't stop."

"Don't stop me from wantin' ta pound them inta the ground though."

"No, it doesn't. And that reminds me; I would avoid going anywhere near medbay for a while if I were you. I heard Ratchet was coming up with some rather inventive uses for your chassis."

"Heh, sounds like Ratch'." Ironhide muttered, quickly excusing himself from the brig.

"What am I going to do with you Inferno?" Red Alert muttered fondly once Ironhide had left. Inferno finally raised his head and looked across at his mate.

"Save me from Ratchet?" He smiled weakly. "Ah'm sorry Red, but I just couldn't listen ta him any longer. Ever since the… well, ever since, it's all the fragger can talk about Ah swear."

"Cliffjumper would." Red Alert remarked dryly.

"Ain't just Cliffjumper. I've heard others. All muttering 'bout how yer glitched in the processor. Or that the reason ya are the way ya are is because of a glitch in yer programmin'. Not that yer good at yer job and bein' paranoid has saved many mechs from bein' deactivated." Red Alert couldn't help the flinch that Inferno's sentence produced. He knew he was paranoid, but that didn't mean he liked it being pointed out. Even if Inferno didn't mean any harm by it. Inferno seemed to realise he'd said something wrong, slumping down again and shifting his gaze back to the floor.

"Sorry Red." He muttered.

"It's all right." Hastily, Red Alert reassured Inferno, opening the cell doors and stepping inside.

"I appreciate you standing up for me Inferno. Even if it did land you in here."

"Heh, as long as I've got you here, I don't care." Inferno had looked back up as Red Alert stepped into his cell. Now, he held out his hand to Red Alert. The security director reached out and tugged on Inferno's hand, prompting the fire truck to slip off the berth and settle on the floor.

88088088088088088

When Prime came down to speak to Inferno about his behavior, he wasn't expecting to see his security director curled up in the fire truck's arms, both of them soundly in recharge. He didn't have the spark to wake either of them. As he turned to leave, Red Alert onlined his optics, sensors having picked up Prime's presence.

"Optimus." He murmured softly, so as not to disturb Inferno.

"I was going to have words with Inferno about earlier…" Prime started in the same soft tones.

"He knows he did wrong." Red Alert nuzzled a little against Inferno's windscreen, unashamed of showing affection in front of Prime. Being found curled up against Inferno kind of put a stop on him being embarrassed about it.

"I still need to talk to him. Please send him to my office when you're done here." Without hearing Red Alert's agreement, he turned and strode out of the brig.

88088088088088088

"I don't care what anyone says, that fire truck's got a fragging glitched processor!" Some tried to ignore Cliffjumper, some listened to what he was saying. But none paid attention to the security camera that had turned their way.


End file.
